Merk dir, wo wir aufgehört haben
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: In dem Oneshot geht es um Hector und Andy direkt nach Ende des 3. Bandes. Pairing: Hector x Andy


„Merk dir, wo wir aufgehört haben."

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Alle Rechte gehen an Josephine Angelini.

Dieser OneShot spielt direkt nach dem 17. Kapitel von Göttlich verliebt.

Die Götter zogen sich zurück und am Strand begannen bereits die Aufräumarbeiten, damit die Normalsterblichen nichts bemerkten und die Menschen, die Hypnos hypnotisiert hatte, wurden von einigen Scions nach Hause gebracht. Ich sah mich nach Hector um, der die Scions am Strand einteilte und die Koordination der Arbeiten in die Hand genommen hatte. Zuerst sah ich Helen und Lucas, die sich eng umschlungen küssten. Waren sie nicht eigentlich verwandt? Da aber niemand schien, sie aufhalten zu wollen, beschloss auch ich, nichts sagen und mit weiter umzuschauen.

Hector rief gerade Orion zu sich, der etwas weiter entfernt mit Lucas' kleiner Schwester, Cassandra, redete. Er sagte dem Rotschopf, was er den Leuten aus dem Haus von Rom mitzuteilen hatte, woraufhin Orion sich auf den Weg machte. Und bevor mich jemand aufhielt, rannte ich so schnell ich konnte auf ihn zu und rief seinen Namen. „Hector." Er hörte meine Stimme und drehte sich sofort suchend nach mir um. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, war ich ihm um den Hals gefallen. „Andy, ist etwas passiert?", fragte er mich. Gute Frage. War etwas passiert? Nein, mal abgesehen davon, dass du heute getötet wurdest und die Myrmidonen und Poseidons Seeungeheuer uns auch alle umbringen wollten, war das eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere.

Hector zog mich ein Stück aus der Menge weg, damit wir ungestört reden konnten. Dann drückte er mich ein Stück von sich weg, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ich nickte. „Es geht mir super. Ich bin nur froh, dass alles vorbei ist und … dass es dir gut geht." Bei dem letzten Teil wurde ich immer leiser. Ich hasste es, Gefühle dieser Art zu zeigen und irgendwie war mir klar, dass Hector das genau wusste. Auf einmal begann Hector, zu grinsen und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu schlagen. Jetzt lachte er. „Hector!", fuhr ich ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, Andy. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Ich mag es, ehrlich gesagt, wenn du dir Sorgen um mich machst." Kam es mir nur so vor oder wurde er gerade wirklich rot.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich mir Sorgen mache?" Ich hob herausfordernd eine Braue, aber meine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass es schon gar nicht mehr glaubwürdig rüber kam. „Deine roten Wangen.", konterte er grinsend. Ich legte meine Hände auf meine Backen und merkte, dass sie glühten. Hector lachte. „Was ist los, Andy?" Was los war, da versuchte ich noch selbst dahinter zu kommen. „Ich möchte wissen, wie es jetzt weiter geht.", sagte ich schließlich und das Grinsen verschwand aus Hectors Gesicht. „Komm her." Er zog mich in seine Arme und drückte mich ganz fest an sich.

„Wie es weitergeht, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Lass die Zukunft einfach auf dich zukommen. Dann wirst du schon sehen, was passiert.", meinte er, aber das war nicht das, worauf ich hinauswollte. „Aber Hector, jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist, brauche ich keine Angst mehr haben, dass Apoll in meiner Nähe auftaucht. Ich könnte also wieder aufs College gehen …", begann ich, aber Hector fiel mir ins Wort. „Du bleibst natürlich bei uns. Es sei denn, du hasst uns alle so sehr, dass du nur so schnell wie möglich verschwinden möchtest."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich will euch nicht zur Last fallen.", erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Andy, du bist ein Teil unserer Familie. Du fällst uns nicht zur Last.", beharrte Hector, aber das war nicht der Grund, den ich hören wollte. Ich befreite mich aus seinen Armen und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Und du? Willst du, dass ich bleibe?", fragte ich ihn schüchtern.

„Wenn es nach mir geht, würdest du für immer bei uns bleiben. Hör zu, Andy, ich bin echt nicht gut in so was, aber ich sag es jetzt einfach: Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, seit dem Moment, wo ich dich bei uns in der Küche zum ersten Mal gesehen habe und ich weiß genau, dass ich niemals eine andere Frau finden werde, die ich so sehr lieben werde wie dich. Also, bitte, bleib."

Wow. Hector … liebt mich? Er hat gerade gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Das ist keine Einbildung. Er hat es wirklich gesagt. „Ok, ich bleibe, weil ich dich auch liebe.", wisperte ich schließlich. „Ich weiß. Du hast es mir schließlich vor allen Leuten an den Kopf geworfen." Wieder zierte ein Grinsen sein makelloses Gesicht. „Ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass du nicht kämpfen sollst …"

„…und ich habe nicht auf dich gehört. Das tut mir Leid, Andy. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Verzeihst du mir?", bat er und sah mich mit seinen wundervollen blauen Augen an. „Ich habe dir schon lange verziehen, Hector. Aber diese Bilder werden mich trotzdem ewig verfolgen." Ich schluckte und sah weg, weil ich Hector nicht zeigen wollte, wie ich weinte, was albern war, weil er ja wusste, dass ich um ihn geweint hatte. „Welche Bilder?" „Ich habe es gesehen, Hector. Ich war dabei, als Matt dir das Schwert in die Brust gerammt hat. Ich habe gesehen, wie du in den Sand gefallen bist und nicht mehr aufwachen wolltest. Ich hatte solche Angst, dich für immer verloren zu haben."

Ich merkte, wie Hector unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere trat, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. „Das tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es dieses Mal anders sein würde oder zumindest dass du das nicht mitansehen müsstest. Leider kann ich die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich kann dich nur um Verzeihung bitten und hoffen, dass du bei mir bleibst." So wie er mich ansah, konnte ich ihm unmöglich widerstehen. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals. „Du hast gesagt, ich soll mir merken, wo wir aufgehört haben.", erinnerte ich ihn und hoffte, dass er mich küsste, was er dann auch tat. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich zärtlich.

„Hey, Hector. Wir brauchen dich hier.", rief Orion von weiter weg. Hector löste unsere Lippen voneinander und sah mich entschuldigend an. „Geh schon. Du musst ihnen helfen. Ich merke mir, wo wir aufgehört haben." Er lächelte mich an. „Ich freu mich drauf, Andy." Dann lief er auf Orion zu, während ich blieb, wo ich gerade war. „Ich auch, Hector.", hauchte ich und wusste genau, dass er mich noch hören konnte.


End file.
